


Housewarming

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:anotherfngrl, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherfngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anotherfngrl).



Not that you on your knees under the mistletoe isn't a joke waiting to happen, but they don't cancel the holidays because you don't pass a white-glove inspection.

So that whine about Christmas 1967 was a lie? I'm deeply shocked.

_My_ mother's taken the hint.

No. She hasn't. She begged me to get you to your Aunt Sara's.

Begged?

...Encouraged.

Why bother going out of town to for relative torture when you're flying yours in?

A lot has changed, House.

Like me murdering your girlfriend to take my rightful place as your fuckbuddy?

They...don't think that.

Half the time _you_ think that.

I don't think that!

The shrine begs to differ.

Maybe you could avoid criticizing my life for three hours. I'm sure they'll take up the slack.

You're not okay.

Oh. Oh, well thank you. By the way, we're celebrating a hundred miles out of town. Somebody there will microwave your leftovers.

I said you're not okay. I didn't say you'd screwed up.

Yes! I see the crystal-clear distinction now!

You can lie to yourself and your parents. The problem is it works. That's why I'm here.

How comforting.

Comfort's for people who don't matter.

...Yeah. I know.


End file.
